


It All Started in a Macy’s

by Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Retail, Engaged Glimmer/Bow, F/F, References to melog, There’s a time skip at the end, adora is a certified disaster, also a decent amount of texting, im tired okay?, listen Glimbow are background but I love them and they deserve to world, working in retail is an actual nightmare, yes this does start in a Macy’s don’t question it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death/pseuds/Bisexual_mess_ready_for_death
Summary: Working in retail is a nightmare, and for Catra? The girl who is unfolding all of the shirts is the current source of that nightmare
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Background Glimmer/Bow (She-Ra), Catra & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	It All Started in a Macy’s

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh I found a prompt on tumblr and creativity just struck

Catra stared across the store at the blonde girl dressed in a red varsity jacket, jeans and red gogo boots and considered marching over to slap her. The girl had been wandering around looking at shirts and leaving them in a messy heap after she decided she didn’t want them. It was pretty obnoxious and time consuming, especially since Catra was the one who had to refold all the shirts. 

And shit, the blonde was coming over. Catra plastered her biggest customer service smile on and barked out a “Can I help you with anything?” 

“Uh yeah… my friend is having an engagement party, and I was looking for a dress? Or something red?” The girl smiled nervously and fixed her ponytail. 

“I hate to tell you this, but if you’re looking for dresses, you’re in the wrong section. I don’t know if all the shirts you unfolded and left a mess tipped you off.” Catra almost growled the last part and then realized what she was doing. Shit, she could not piss off a customer, especially one who was so clearly from Brightmoon. 

“I’m sorry?” The other girl tilted her head slightly, raising one eyebrow. 

“Nothing, I’m sorry ma’am, I was just saying I’ll-”

“No, I don’t get why you’re angry. I didn’t do anything to you, Miss Sales Associate.” The blonde replied pointedly. Well, that was the last straw. 

“YOU KEPT UNFOLDING THE FUCKING SHIRTS AND NOW IV’E GOT TO REFOLD ALL OF THEM!” Catra hissed. Oh god, she’s really fucked now. However, instead of insisting she needed to speak to the manager, the girl looked ashamed. 

“Oh my god I didn’t even realize I was doing that. I’m sorry, I used to work in retail and I know how much of a bitch customers leaving clothes in a heap is.” 

“Oh I- no it’s fine really, don’t even worry about it ma’am. I can find you an associate to help with your search for a dress.” Catra turned, intent on finding Perfuma, one of the other workers who actually knew about dresses. The blonde girl grabbed Catra’s elbow. 

“Wait, I… I’d really rather get a chance to apologize to you. Would you like to go out for drinks?” Catra’s brain took a second to catch up with what the other girl had said. 

“I hate to break it to you blondie, but I’m working right now. How about Saturday?” Catra quipped, smirking at her. The blonde fished her phone out of her jacket and opened it to the contacts screen. 

“Can I get your number?” She asked. 

“Can I get your name?” The brunette replied. 

“How about I text it to you?” Catra picked up the phone and quickly typed her number in. The blonde pressed the message button and typed something in. Catra would get to look after work. “See you around Catra.” The blonde girl waved and went to the side of the store that was clearly labeled dresses. 

—-

**Unknown Number**

(3:17) Name’s Adora

(3:18) I’m the asshole who kept leaving unfolded shirts everywhere

—-

“I’m telling you Glimmer I was a mess!” Adora groaned, throwing her face into one of the many pillows on her couch. Glimmer was cackling, and throwing a ton of glances to Bow, who was in the other room making sure their food didn’t burn. 

“You unfolded a bunch of shirts just so the hot Macy’s girl would talk to you? Holy shit that’s so bad!” She laughed, throwing her whole body against the couch. “I’m Adora and I’m the biggest disaster you’ll ever meet.”

“I do not sound-” Adora protested, but she was then interrupted by Bow. 

“Hey, I’m not even hearing the whole thing, but from what I’m getting you do sound like that.” He poked his head out from behind the wall. 

“Stupid engaged couples, always ganging up on me.” Adora grumbled. 

“I’m sorry what was that. I wanna remind you I'm currently making you food.” Bow raised an eyebrow. 

“Sorry Bow.” Adora called. She faced Glimmer. “Was I really that much of a disaster. 

“I swear you are less of a disaster than I was when I asked Bow out. I’m pretty sure you remember when he came to comfort me when I was crying at our senior prom and I just blubbered out ‘do you want to date me?’ Honestly, it’s a miracle he's stuck with me for this long.” The shorter girl gently pulled her into a hug. 

“FUCK GUYS SHE MESSAGED ME WHAT DO I DO?” Adora cried. 

“RESPOND!” Glimmer exclaimed. 

**Hot Macy’s Girl**

(8:37) Adora huh?

(8:37) Kind of a cool bame

(8:37) SHIT I MEANT NAME

_ (8:38) What the hell is a bame? _

(8:40) Fuck if I know

“I… cannot believe this is how you talk to the hot Macy’s girl.” Bow pointed out as he read the message over her shoulder. 

“Is this flirty teasing? I can’t tell.” Glimmer seemed interested in whatever was going to be said next. 

“Should I ask her where she wants to go for drinks or should I just flirt?”

“FLIRT!” Came the frustrated reply of her friends. 

—-

**Disaster from Macy’s**

(8:43) So, how was the rest of your shift?

“Scorpia!” Catra called out. Her best friend ran in to her room. 

“Catra! Are you injured?” Scorpia was still wearing her hospital scrubs from her shift. 

“No I’m fine. Physically anyway. This girl asked me out during my shift today and now she’s asking how the rest of my shift was. What the fuck am I supposed to say to that?” Catra watched as Scorpia slowly blinked at her, then grabbed the phone. “Scorpia no come on, give me my phone back. Scorpia please I don’t even know what you’re saying. Give it back.” Her friend finally deposited the phone back, but only after she had hit send on whatever was written. 

**Disaster from Macy’s**

_ (8:45) Was not nearly as fun without someone fucking up the shirts display _

_ (8:45) FYI my roommate stole my phone  _

_ (8:45) Although I will admit that was a good line _

(8:46) Wow, maybe she should be flirting for me

(8:46) I wish my texts were as good as that one

_ (8:47) Adora _

_ (8:47) Trust me, you’re flirting just fine _

—-

Adora had been texting Catra for about three days by the time Saturday rolled around. She had been laughing at the shitty memes and cooing pictures of the aptly named “hot Macy’s girl’s” cat. 

“Is that some kind of euphemism?” Bow had asked the first time Adora brought said cat up. Adora had turned bright red and scoffed. 

“No she literally has a cat named Melog. He's a mix she adopted from a shelter. Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

The girl didn’t think time could pass any slower as she slogged through her papers. She had to grade a bunch of fourth graders short stories, and she hated marking them down. But sadly, grammar and spelling contributed to significantly more Bs and Cs than she would have liked. Eventually she was able to change into the outfit she had picked earlier, a white tank top with golden accents, a pair of high waisted blue shorts, and her pair of fancy sandals. She itched to pull her hair into a ponytail, but instead opted to leave it down, letting it fall in soft waves. She didn’t put on any makeup, but did put on a gold necklace her moms had given her. Adora resisted the urge to check her phone and grabbed her red purse off her desk. She left her apartment, making sure that she locked it behind her. 

The walk to the Crimson Waste was nice, though a little cold. Adora wished she had a jacket. Why hadn’t she grabbed her nice varsity jacket?

—-

Catra nervously checked her makeup in the small compact she had slid into her jacket pocket. She knew it was probably still fine, just like it had been when she had gotten here thirty minutes again, but she still checked it. Dressed in her leather jacket, a red crop top, high waisted black jeans, and heeled combat boots, Catra fit right in with the edgier crowd that flocked to the Crimson Waste. She had actually been surprised Adora had chosen this bar, given the fact that the blonde was, in fact, from Brightmoon. 

Just when the brunette was about to call it a night and accept she had been ghosted, Adora walked into the bar. She looked absolutely stunning and Catra waved her over to her table. 

“I swear I’m not normally this late.” Adora clumsily plopped down in the chair across from Catra. 

“Yeah, I thought I had been set up.” She joked. The other girl blushed. 

“Walking was so not a good idea.” 

“Did you really walk? I could have given you a ride on my bike.” Catra watched as a waitress brought over her drink and a thing of fries for the table. 

“How exactly would I fit on your- wait you meant a motorcycle.” She smiled and stole a fry. “I… I don’t want to be too forward, but when this is done, do you wanna give me a ride back to my apartment?”

“Why wait? We can finish these fries and then head back to yours.”

—-

**3 years later**

Adora watched intently as Glimmer stood in her blue bridesmaids dress. She knew the purple haired girl had been planning her maid of honor speech since Adora introduced Catra to her. Unfortunately, the blonde had a bad feeling about what said speech would contain. And even more unfortunately, even the presence of children wouldn’t deter her from recounting every detail. 

“I would like you all to learn exactly how these two lovebirds got together. It starts in Macy's…” Adora suddenly felt herself getting very red. But, when she looked at Catra sitting beside her, it was clear their embarrassing Macy’s encounter had been worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr at [bisexual-mess-ready-for-death](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bisexual-mess-ready-for-death)
> 
> Please comment because it gives me the motivation to keep writing


End file.
